Usuario:Pamhay
Archivo:Copia de mordi2.PNG Oye! Aquí Puedes ver mi Perfil,Pero solo te pido Un Favor "No" Edites mi Página de UsuarioArchivo:SonicRunWideAni.gif ' Poseo ' ' de ' ''' Archivo:RingSmallAni.gif Sobre mi Tengo:12años Soy Peque Link XD soy pamhay''' aquí,pamhay 'en "'toonix" y "Superrior Mordecai Parrot" en Carton Network de''' Estados Unidos'. Archivo:Mg.PNG Me gusta Un Show Más, más que nada,todo quiero imaginarmelo así Como Un Show Más .En todo lo uso,mi personaje favorito es mordecai sus jestos me dan risa, y todo lo que hace, soy muy buena dibujandolo.También el que empeze viendo que me dio mucha risa fue F'lapjack,' como no sabia su nombre lo llamaba "marinerit"o se ve lindo para mi.el primer capitulo de Un Show Más que vi fue "El Poder " sabia que era algo que nunca habia visto algo igual y al rato estaba atarantando a Mí hermano diciendo cada rato "a la luna voy!!",Estabá brincando de la emoción,porque yo nunca avia visto una serie del mero empiezo y cuando llego mi cumpleaños se estreno el capitulo "El Record'"' y adoro mucho ese capitulo(por el videojuego y la historia, me encantan los videojuegos).Quiero ser su gran fan y quiero irme a '''Estados Unidos'.wiiiiii!!!. Archivo:RingSmallAni.gif Amigos UN SHOW DE MI Sebastiancoop SophieMei Micaela Lopez Lord Dhaos Jobbobranchis Vale Super Rigbone Gabriel el humano Paulinalepiz Arturo3x! Aztecak47 y me faltan....Todos! XD Archivo:RingSmallAni.gif Mis progamas favoritos Un show más♥♥♥♥♥♥(obsecion)♥♥♥♥♥♥ :3 Invasor Zim Flapjack♥♥♥♥marinerito Mad(solo cuando aparecen mordecai y rigby) Space goof (ya lo quitaron estaba en el jetix) :( Pokemon Looney Tunes show Jelly Jam (me da risa) Hora de aventura♥ Bob esponja (son muy tontos) ....y más.... Archivo:RingSmallAni.gif mis videojuegos favoritos Tails adventure (game gear)♥♥ The legend of zelda:ocarina del tiempo(n64 me gusta desde que tenia 5 años)♥♥♥ Donkey kong (n64) Double dragon(por mi papá) Sonic 2 (todavia intento pasarla solo llego hasta la 3era zona de la final Metropolis en la maquina.) y tails se llama miles :3 The legend of zelda:Majoras Mask (me da mello y es muy triste)(de n64)ya tengo la memoria.solo lo juego en las maquinas.XD. Super smash bros (n64)wiiiiiii. Megaman 9 (playstation 3) Megaman 6 Megaman 1 Megamanx 1 Megaman x 2 Megaman x 3 Megaman 7 y mas megaman :3 :3 :3 Archivo:RingSmallAni.gif 'Episodios*los que me gustan*' El primer dia Fisgon Patitos huerfanitos Mas mejor El poder ''' '''Yes dude yes Parrillada Y casi todos los capitulos Archivo:RingSmallAni.gif 'páginas' • Cartoon network *Español* • Cartoon network *Ingles* • Wiki Un Show Más • Regular Show wiki • Un Show Más P.L Wiki 'Canciones' • We are champions *queen* • We will rock you • Don´t stop me now. Archivo:RingSmallAni.gif Mís Dibujos 75336_187199761425383_1524279277_n.jpg|Mí Dibujo de Dib Gatito! (Hecho A Mano) 536247_187254258086600_1102472775_n.jpg|Mí Dibujo de Zim y Gaz (Hecho A Mano) mordecai y zim.JPG|Mí Dibujo de Mordecai Y Zim (Hecho en Paint) 190.jpg|Mí Dibujo de Zim xD (Hecho a Mano) IMG 20130104 185649.jpg|Mí Dibujo Para Los Drawing Awars (Hecho A Mano) Mor.PNG|RubioCai (Hecho en Paint) Copia de Mor.PNG|RubioCai Coloreado (Hecho Por Paint) 12356.png|Mí Dibujo Para Un Concurso! Primer Fondo! 5023.png|Mí Dibujo Para Un Concurso! Segundo Fondo! 1255.png|Mí Dibujo Para Un Concurso! Tercer Fondo! 123.png|Mí Dibujo Para Un Concurso! Cuarto Fondo!